


Dreams

by Mustachebabs



Series: Silas Confidential [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: In the lull of the action, on the more quiet nights, Laura dreams of a normal college life. Takes place during Season 1.





	Dreams

There are some dreams we never share.

Yes, the ones where the lady in white shows up and tells her things… Those are important to share, but those are not the only dreams that Laura has.

In the lull of the action this semester, on the more quiet nights, Laura dreams of a normal college life. Study sessions in the library without sentient books, midnight snacking, attending clubs…

As things develop, she dreams of Carmilla too. Her roommate’s dangerous edge, feels like Sleeping Beauty’s spindle to her. Does she want to get pricked, if only to see if it would leave a mark?

From these dreams, Laura doesn’t awake with a jolt, but instead opens her eyes to darkness and shifts to her side. On this particular night, Carmilla is on the bed across the way. Her side lamp is on and she’s working on a book Laura can only imagine has more pages than all her college textbooks combined. She doesn’t say anything as she watches her roommate for a moment.

“Bad dreams again, Creampuff?” Carmilla’s voice is calm and she doesn’t even look up from her book.

Laura hesitates if to actually offer a response or not. “Just stirred myself awake…” She finally offers, feigning her best tired yawn and shifting herself so she lays facing the wall now.

In the silence that falls between them again, the only sound is the turning page from Carmilla’s book.


End file.
